


The Heist

by Jayski



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Gangsters, Heist, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayski/pseuds/Jayski
Summary: A series of high profile crimes break out amongst Galar and Kalos! Everything from art, to goods to hard cash.





	The Heist

The crowd roared loudly, screams and jeers echoing throughout the arena. The Green Machamp was battle hardened, unphased by this encounter. A Hitmonchan’s fists burst forward at incredible speeds, rippling the air around them as it swung towards the Machamp. The fighter juked, any hit that managed to make it past him being blocked by his tremendous four armed guard. 

The Hitmonchan was quickly starting to tire, each fast blow growing more and more sluggish as it was being outmatched by it’s powerful opponent. It knew that it was the last chance it had, the Hitmonchan’s fist charged back, being engulfed in a bright orange energy. The punch lunged forward, almost exploding in the air, blowing dust and gravel from the arena floor. It wasn’t enough, the Machamp dodged past the attack, one of its four arms charging with electricity and it laid a powerful shot into the Hitmonchan’s abdomen. 

It fell to the ground almost instantly, The Machamp raised it’s fists into the air and smirked, bellowing loudly as the crowd exploded in a frenzy. “A beautiful display by Machamp, what could you expect from a ten-time victor. Congratulations to Machamp and it’s trai-”. The television set buzzed as the channel was changed, to an advertisement for Fresh Brand Moo Moo milk, right from the fields of Johto.

The rotund security guard grumbled to himself, his partner still staring at the monitors to the inside of the museum. “I don’t get how that Machamp does it, this is why I don’t take you up on those bets anymore.” The guard huffed, leaning over and grabbing a coffee, sipping it. His partner turned, his voice was high pitched and reedy. “At least you’re getting paid to sit around and do nothing, it’s my patrol.” The squeaky guard stood up, grabbing a flashlight and exiting the cubicle. He slowly made his rounds, traversing to the other side of parking lot to enter the museum.

The guard back in the cubicle took another sip of coffee. Flicking through channels, landing on another commercial. He grumbled to himself as he watched along. “Come visit beautiful Alola, enjoy the sands, rare wild Pokém-” The guard was shaken slightly, a banging starting to radiate around his feet, something was outside. He turned from left to right, quickly grabbing his flashlight and sticking his head out of the window.

“What is that..” The guard stared down, being greeted by a strange little creature. A long, thin, brown stringbean like body connected to two leaves. A large bulbous yellowhead with two pindot eyes and a long pink lip. “You lost there, little buddy?” The Pokémon leaned it’s head back and let out a loud cough, shooting out a fine, powdery mist of spores directly into the guard’s face.

The guard grunted loudly, the shock of the powder sending him flying back in his wheeled chair, sliding around on the floor before he quickly fell into a deep sleep. Once the guard was asleep, the Bellsprout lifted one of its leaves into the air and waved. Three blackclad figures jumping into action and ducking past the guardrail. One of them picked up the Bellsprout on the way, patting on its head. “Good job buddy.” 

The figure at the front, pulled out a small black device and spoke into it. “We’re in.”


End file.
